Special Secret
by Dark-Saiyan-Angel
Summary: Veggie's got a secret! Well more like Bulma's got it now!
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but I do own Viper.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation stood over her newest and most delicate invention while adding the finishing touches. 'I don't know why I'm even building a new computer chip for the GR for that monkey.' Bulma thought roughly as she placed the chip aside and brushed her turquoise hair with her fingers. "Done." She smiled, her relaxation time was short lived as she heard a far off explosion, a few seconds later there was a hard rapping on the door that nearly caused it to fall off its hinges.  
"Woman, fix the GR." Vegeta commanded in a final tone and walked off as Bulma led lose every curse and obscenity she could think of at him.  
Bulma fumed as she walked out of her lab and followed him up the stairs. Vegeta wasn't paying much attention as he opened the door to the guest bedroom that had been given to him and began thrashing his closet as if looking for something with a worried look on his face. Bulma stared after him and peeked into his room, curious to see what was going on.  
Vegeta dug through his closet for a few more minutes before he extracted a small box and set it on his bed. Vegeta wrapped his tail around his waist as he opened it slowly. Bulma watched him from the hall and tilted her head. 'I wonder what the monkey prince has; he looks like a child on Christmas morning.' Bulma put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles as she imagined Vegeta hopping around the room in a happy way like Gohan did.  
Vegeta's head snapped up as his ears picked up a small noise and turned his head around as he furrowed his brow in confusion. He shrugged it off after two minutes of nothing and busied himself with his box. Outside the door Bulma let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding in and watched with anticipation as Vegeta removed the lid from the box and threw the useless cardboard on the floor and shook out what he was holding.  
Bulma looked confused, what was so special about the piece of light green cloth he was holding? Bulma inspected it further and held her breath as she watched Vegeta wrap his arms around it and close his eyes in a peaceful state, it was a.........baby blanket!  
Bulma tried to shake the idea from his mind put nothing seemed to work. It was smack dab in front of her. Vegeta had a baby blanket! Bulma grinned. 'So mister mature Saiyan Prince has a secret huh' Bulma grinned as she held in her laughter and crept into his room. Vegeta would have been impressed with the speed she grabbed the blanket out of his arms, if it was some other time.  
"Look what I got! Look what I got!" Bulma yelled as she smirked at a now paling Vegeta.  
"Give that back right now Onna!" Vegeta yelled as he was about to lunge for the blanket. "Give it back or I'll."  
"You'll what? You don't want any harm to come to this do you chibi 'geta?" Bulma said while grinning and making a ripping motion with her hands. 


	2. Meanie

Disclaimer: I refuse to do a disclaimer again, duh, it's not like I really own it. Hey Vegetaz-girl! Thanks for the review on my story! Veggie's gotta a blankie! He He He! If anyone else reviewed I'm sorry but they haven't come up yet! I think this chapter will be better!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta was now ghost white. 'Stupid Onna's going to blackmail me into doing Kami knows what!' Vegeta cringed slightly at the thoughts that past through his head of the mall and Bulma trying on everything in her closet.  
"So Veggie," Bulma started off sweetly, "how come you haven't told me about your little friend?" She said biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling. Vegeta's gaze moved from Bulma to the blanket and then back to Bulma. Vegeta tried to look intimidating as always which was now surprisingly hard because she was 1. A head taller than him that close 2. She was dangling the blanket, his blanket above his head and 3. It was his blanket!  
"Give it back!" Vegeta yelled and jumped at it. Bulma threw her arm up and Vegeta ended up falling back down as she smiled victoriously down at him. Bulma smirked inwardly, 'oh veggie!' Bulma's mind sang in a high voice, 'you're so gonna get what you deserve.'  
Bulma made Vegeta try to jump for it for a few more minutes before taking a step back from him and with the blanket in one hand she placed both on her hips and stared at the fuming Vegeta.  
"So Mister No Ouji," Bulma said while drawling out the words as she patted his blanket lightly, "what is this old rag for?"  
Vegeta hated to lie through his teeth about something of the history of that heirloom but he decided Bulma would never let him live anything he said down anyway so why tell her?  
"Nothing." Vegeta grunted in a half reply, but his eyes gave him away to Bulma.  
"Okay then, so I guess I'll just toss it out." Bulma decided out loud and half enjoyed seeing the panic in Vegeta's eyes.  
"No!" Vegeta said quickly without having a real explanation ready.  
"Hmmm?" Bulma asked trying to look surprised.  
"Errr, ahhhh, no. You have to fix my GR." Vegeta said concentrating on his blanket.  
"That's okay; I'll just toss it in the trash on my way outside." Bulma said. 'This is fun, but I can't help almost feel bad for what I'm doing. Almost, being the keyword.'  
"No, do not waste time! I want to continue my training." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh c'mon Vegeta! Who do you think I am? Even Goku could figure out what this," Bulma shook his blanket slightly for emphasis, "means to you! So the Saiyan Prince has a blankie?" Bulma said the last sentence in a babyish tone to Vegeta who was starting to get a pink tinge on his cheeks.  
"No, it doesn't.I don't.I mean." Vegeta stuttered between words while figuring out what to say.  
"Oh Kami! Vegeta where did you learn where to lie?! So you don't need this hmmm? Prove it."  
"Prove what how?" Vegeta asked in a confused voice.  
"My father will be gone for three months so I want you to prove that you don't need this blanket by going three whole months without it." Bulma said.  
If Vegeta paled anymore he would probably collapse from shock, three whole months?! He had never been without his blanket for a day.  
"And to make sure you follow through I'm going to keep this for the three months." Bulma said smiling.  
"So I get it back at the end of the three months right?" Vegeta asked, 'great now I have to go looks for it after the woman's done 'hiding it.'  
"Maybe." Bulma said, her face was starting to hurt from all that smiling but it didn't seem to matter right now.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE?" Vegeta roared at her and glared almost strait through her.  
"Well if you can go without it for three months than that means you can go without it for life." Bulma shrugged. "So you don't really need it that badly so when I see you in the three months and monitor you I can toss it out any time I want." Bulma would never do that, even to Vegeta but it was fun to see him be the one to sweat for a little while. Vegeta looked about ready to drop dead any second.  
"Don't worry 'geta, I know how babies are about their blankies." Bulma said while kissing Vegeta's cheek and walking swiftly out of the room to let Vegeta down in his sorrows and figure out how to get his blankie back. 


	3. no fair

Disclaimer: I'm writing a story using DBZ, so sue me.  
  
Hey Vegetaz Girl and Vegetas shoulder devil! Thanks for the reviews! And if you can't persuade Vegeta I'm sure Viper can! ;)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bulma walked downstairs into the gigantic kitchen, it had to be pretty big if you were feeding a Saiyan, especially a Saiyan Prince who nagged and complained about anything and everything. Bulma opened the back door just as Yamcha was about to knock on it and both humans ended up falling all over each other in the kitchen doorway. One good thing about it was that it brought Vegeta down from upstairs . . .well okay, it was a bad thing.  
"Baka weakling, what are you doing here." Vegeta growled in annoyance as he walked over to the fridge.  
"Number one he's not a baka, chibi 'geta." Bulma pointed that out while smoothing out his blanket and smiling in a 'I got blackmail' way. Yamcha stared at her and then burst out laughing.  
"Chibi 'geta? 'Geta is too much but chibi? Wahahahahaha!" Yamcha was leaning on a chair for support.  
"Shut up!" Vegeta fumed and glared at Bulma who patted his blanket and was still smiling.  
"C'mon you two stop it. We're going to the movies. It's a horror film called Freddy vs. Jason. I think you'll like it Vegeta." Bulma said while carefully wrapping Vegeta's blankie around her packet book and motioning him to upstairs again.  
Bulma pulled Vegeta into his walk in closet and flipped the light on and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a dark purple T shirt with a pair of black boots. "Change." Bulma commanded and dragged her hand across her pocket book which was wrapped in the green cloth telling Vegeta he didn't have a choice. Vegeta grabbed the clothes and emerged a minute later wearing them along with his usual frown.  
"Good boy!" Bulma teased him as he glared at her and followed her downstairs again.  
"I don't believe you're letting him come on our date Bulma!" Yamcha complained.  
"He has a name, and be nice; I haven't quite forgiven you for standing me up last time." Bulma said as she climbed into the backseat of Yamcha's car.  
"Bulma I'm sorry and why are you sitting in the back for?" Yamcha asked as he started the car and watched Bulma help a clueless Vegeta with his seatbelt.  
"Because I'm going to sit with Vegeta. We're just going to the movies." Bulma said and patted Vegeta's almost grown in bangs. Vegeta looked sulky and sank down into his chair. Yamcha looked equally displeased but for different reasons.  
At the movie theater they bought tickets and went to the snack bar where Bulma was grateful that Vegeta just ordered a soda. They had 25 minutes to kill so they decided to go inside and wait around. Bulma and Yamcha talked as Vegeta was finishing up his soda.  
"You shouldn't drink so much Vegeta." Bulma said not at all too quiet. Vegeta blushed a bit and growled at her. "Fine." Bulma huffed and continued talking with Yamcha. Five minutes later Vegeta was squirming slightly and it didn't help that the soda had been cold; Vegeta growled and thought that it would be over soon as the previews started for the remainder of the fifteen minutes. The time was taking forever, Vegeta groaned and rolled his eyes, he would not let the woman know she was right, especially about that but the pain in his stomach brought him back to reality as he looked around the movie theater, not many people were their that day. Vegeta squirmed again, unluckily Bulma caught him.  
"Vegeta? What's wrong?" Bulma asked with a concerned look on her face.  
'Why must the woman make a big production out of everything?!' Vegeta thought as he thought up an excuse to get away. "I feel sick." Vegeta lied.  
Those three worked caused Bulma to grab his hand and pull him towards one of the exits faster than you could say scam.  
"See if you feel better when you come out." Bulma instructed Vegeta as she finally let go of him. Vegeta nodded with a sad look on his face and came out five minutes later.  
"Better?" Bulma asked as she felt his forehead.  
"A little." Vegeta lied again. Bulma would get suspicious if it was over that soon.  
"Good but tell me if you feel bad during the movie okay?" Vegeta just nodded as they walked back and waited another five minutes for the movie to start.  
Bulma sat between Yamcha and Vegeta while quietly chewing popcorn and every once in a while she would glance at Vegeta to make sure he was okay,  
Vegeta didn't like the movie but wouldn't admit to Bulma he was scared, but it didn't really convince her after he grabbed hold of her hand which was resting on the arm rest when a blood curdling scream echoed through the theater. Vegeta was grateful it was dark so he was spared of questioning though he was surprised when Bulma took her hand out of his grip. He was even more surprised when he felt something soft touch his hands. Vegeta squinted through the darkness to see that Bulma was smiling and his blanket was back in his arms and it was dark enough for no one to notice. Vegeta cuddled with it until five minutes before the lights came on when Bulma took it back.  
Vegeta felt empty again and bowed his head as Yamcha went to bring the car around and he stood with Bulma, the shock of the movie hadn't worn off yet and he was still a bit edgy and it looked as if giving him his blankie once was enough for Bulma. Vegeta sighed and pouted slightly on the way to Capsule corp.  
When they finally got their Vegeta wasted no time running upstairs and getting changed. It was late, around 11:30 when Vegeta lied down in his bed. He tossed for a while before realizing sleep would be impossible. Vegeta jumped as he heard a creak and pulled his covers over his head and shivered before realizing that it was only Bulma in the next room. Vegeta listened but it was hard to tell in what directions she was going to hide his blankie. Vegeta gave up after a while. Something scratched against his window making him give a small yelp of surprise before realizing that it was a tree branch waving in the wind and making strange shadows dance across his bedroom. Suddenly thunder sounded from over head nearly making Vegeta jump under the bed before he remember the movie about Jason and Freddy and he squeezed himself as close to the wall as possible, How was he supposed to sleep tonight? 


	4. THERE'S A MONSTER IN MY ROOM!

Disclaimer: Hey you guys I don't own DBZ big deal.  
  
I won't be online until Tuesday so you'll have to wait until then for updates. I suggest you check out my other ficcy 'Shattered'.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Vegeta clamped his hands over his mouth to keep from screaming as the grandfather clock chimed midnight in the hallway. Vegeta looked out the window and squinted through the rain, nothing out there. 'Vegeta no Ouji! You are being a baka! Go to sleep this instant!' Vegeta scolded himself as he lied down on his bed again rather hard which resounded in a loud "SQQQQUUEEEEK!" Vegeta lunged out of bed and flew up to the top of his cabinet and snuggled into a corner. Vegeta sighed but tensed up again as he remembered the closet monster scene in the movie. Vegeta shook his head in disgust at himself and went to stand up but hit his head on the ceiling causing him to fall onto the top of the cabinet face first. Vegeta opened his eyes just as lighting flashed and illuminated the top of the wood structure and the rings in it. In the morning it would have looked normal but at night it looked as if Vegeta was staring down a monster.  
"WOMAN!" Vegeta screamed jumping off the cabinet and racing out the door into the hallway and without stopping into Bulma's room.  
Bulma screamed as she felt something move under her covers. She took a deep breath and then pulled the covers off the lump on her bed. Vegeta and Bulma both screamed as Vegeta lunged under the covers again and began shaking.  
Bulma felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Here was Vegeta, capable of taking almost anything and everything on under the covers of her bed shaking like a four year old. Bulma shook her head. What had she done to deserve this? Oh yeah . . . the whole blankie thing.  
"Vegeta," Bulma said in a calm voice that meant 'you better have a good explanation buddy boy' "what are you doing in my bed? Are you lost?"  
"No woman I am not lost! I know perfectly well where I am!" Vegeta's voice was muffled from underneath the covers.  
"So care to tell me what you're doing here?" Bulma asked trying to looked under the covers and get him out.  
Vegeta remained still for a while. Bulma could almost hear him blushing through the sheets.  
"Okay you're going to be silent. Fine. Now will you please go back to your room?" Bulma asked stretching the please, being polite was hard.  
"NO!" Vegeta yelled and curled up tighter.  
"WHY NOT?!" Bulma yelled at the lump on her bed. Her patience was wearing down fast.  
"THEY'LL GET ME!" Vegeta yelled his answer.  
"WHO'LL GET YOU?" Bulma yelled before realizing their might be someone in the house.  
"THEM!" Vegeta shivered.  
"WHO?!" Bulma was about ready to kick Vegeta out of her room on his royal tush, robbers or no robbers.  
"FREDDY AND JASON!!" Vegeta yelled and stopped moving incase Freddy or Jason saw him.  
Bulma's anger melted away as she realized who the 'them' in this case were. She stared wide eyed at the unresponding lump on her bed before looking up at the sky and groaning, "Kami why me?" Bulma said as she smothered her laughs. 


	5. Habit Breaking is Hard!

Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own it.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers! Here's a second chapter before I go until Tuesday.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Vegeta lifted the covers above his eyes just a bit so he could see a bit, Bulma looked at him and pulled the covers off of him and before he could say anything she flipped on the lights. Vegeta's face seemed to relax a bit but his eyes still darted around every now and then.  
"Freddy and Jason huh?" Bulma said while walking to her closet and when she got there she looked at Vegeta who was looking at her tensely. Bulma rolled her eyes and opened her closet door which was surprisingly neat. "Hello!? Anyone in there!? If there is come out right now because you owe me rent!" Bulma called into the closet and waited for and answer. When none came she let the door swing shut and walked to her bed and got down on all fours. "Hey big guy?! You down there? If so, I WANT ALL THE STUFF I EVER DROPPED UNDER MY BED BACK RIGHT THIS SECOND!" Bulma yelled earning a snicker from Vegeta who was peering over the side tensely.  
"Guess there are no monsters in my room Vegeta." Bulma said dusting off her hands. "And I bet there are none in yours either so how about going back to bed?" Vegeta's face switch from relaxed to rigid as he dived under Bulma's covers again. "Arg!" Bulma yelled in frustration and grabbed Vegeta by the collar and pulled him into his own room but Vegeta refused to go and clung to the doorway. Bulma sighed and gave up.  
"You are not staying in my room 'Geta." Bulma stated firmly. Vegeta looked down and shifted from one foot to the other. Bulma sighed 'Okay! So it took a lot for him to come running to me in the middle of the night.' Bulma threw her hands up in mock defeat and let Vegeta walk back into her room while she leaned against the door frame. "I hate being a cooperative person." Bulma muttered as her left eye twitched much like Vegeta's when he was annoyed.  
"That's it buddy boy, no more scary movies." Bulma told him and ruffled the front of his head and messing up his bangs again. Vegeta's eyes darted towards the door in a worried way. Bulma rubbed her temples as she closed her door and with a little more persuading locked it.  
Bulma crawled into bed with Vegeta on the side against the wall and Bulma on his other. Bulma sighed in an exasperated fashion and stared at Vegeta who looked restless.  
"I'll make a deal, I give you your blankie for tonight and you shut your trap and go to sleep." Bulma said trying to compromise. Before Bulma was halfway finished Vegeta was at her heels as she got the blanket out of her closet. "Here you go chibi-chan." Bulma said. Vegeta grabbed his blanket gently and walked off to Bulma's bed and instantly fell asleep.  
"This habit breaking is going to be harder than I thought." Bulma said while yawning and fell asleep next to Vegeta who was snoring softly and Bulma swore there was a small smile on his face. 


	6. They are too real! sry if it's a boring ...

Disclaimer: You know it I don't own it yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and yeah VG Viper's yours to use. She's Vegeta's older sister and is a real heartbreaker and a bad ass. Time to go on with the ficcy!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Bulma woke up a little before dawn the next morning and carefully got out of bed and walked to her bathroom to get dressed so not to wake prince pain in the royal neck. She came out fifteen minutes later wearing her lab assemble and was about to walk out of her room when she noticed something a little importance but could mean a lot, the unmoving lump on her bed was no longer there and either was the blankie.  
Bulma let loose another string of curses and stormed out of her room and went to bang on Vegeta's door while tapping her foot and looking at her watch. There was no answer from inside so Bulma finally gave up and threw the door open. She walked in a searched Vegeta's room from floor to ceiling and still no Vegeta. Bulma walked down to the kitchen and out into the yard and searched there too. Her patience was wavering and she finally gave up and went to her lab.  
Bulma added the finishing touches to the microchip for the GR and let out a loud sigh. She wasn't able to concentrate with Vegeta missing and it was starting to show. 'I wonder where he is.' Bulma thought, and as if Kami was reading her mind there was a loud crash from the left side of the lab. Bulma whirled around and started towards the sound of the crash.  
Bulma shook her head as she tried making sense out of Vegeta's explanation which was too wild for even Goku to believe. She tried putting together the new training bot she was making for him and was getting even more aggravated by the minute. "What possessed you to train in my lab Vegeta?" Bulma asked as the training bot fell apart for the umpteenth time that hour.  
"I wasn't training." Vegeta argued and clutched his blankie which Bulma was trying to pry out of his grip every now and then. "I was hiding." Vegeta stated this as if it was the only possible answer.  
"Well I hate to say it but you did a very good job of it, now, what were you hiding from and why in Kami's name my lab!?" Bulma yelled and glared at him.  
"Because for some strange reason monsters don't seem to follow you, either that or they're afraid of you." Vegeta looked at her like he was stating the obvious. Bulma stared at him until he shook her and brought her back to her senses in which she started laughing her non existent tail off.  
  
"There are no such things as monsters, wait let me rephrase that." Bulma said while thinking about everything the gang had faced. "The ones we saw aren't real." Bulma said and made a shooing gesture with her hand to end the discussion.  
"They are!" Vegeta countered.  
"Are not!" Bulma growled back.  
"Are!"  
"Aren't!"  
"Uh huh!"  
"Nuh uh!"  
"Yes they are! I saw them last night!" Vegeta said a lifted his nose into the air in a spoiled way. Bulma shook her head again, 'He's being very stubborn for a guy who's holding a baby blanket and had to spend the night in my room.' Bulma had to grin at their childish conversation.  
"They aren't and I'll prove it!" Bulma stated and forgetting everything else she dragged Vegeta out of her lab and found a movie program and spread it on a table. "See, here it says cast, Freddy is played by some real person who acts as his and Jason by another." Bulma said and smiled for the first time that day that was in relaxation.  
"So the people who play them are real?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yes they are," Bulma answered back carelessly without seeing where the question was getting her.  
"So they are real and they live around here someplace?" Vegeta asked again.  
"Yes Vegeta." Bulma answered while ignoring the tense tone he was using.  
Vegeta screamed and bolted up the stairs into Bulma's room and barricaded the door.  
"Uh oh." Bulma said and began laughing, he would give her a hard time yes but this was pretty fun. Bulma began walking up the stairs in hopes of getting Vegeta out of her room. 


	7. I forgot about the stupid holiday!

Disclaimer: This is a recording of last time. I repeat, this is a recording of last time.  
  
Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoy using Viper VG! That's pretty much how she is! And yeah blankie withdrawal is hard for a lot of boys; don't ask me why it's scientifically proven.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Why do we have so many stairs and only one elevator that only go to two floors on a fifteen story building?" Bulma mumbled to herself as she finally reached her bedroom door.  
She turned the doorknob and pushed her shoulder against it and grunted. It looked as if Vegeta had stopped the door with her dresser, mirror, bed, nightstand, and anything else she could think of. "Fine Veggie boy, I'm going to work, you can stay here in this big empty house all by your self." Bulma said and hit the door just as it opened causing her to fall on her stomach. "Grrr, Vegeta you are in such trouble! Get your royal behind back here right now!" Bulma yelled as she scanned the room for Vegeta and finally found him in a corner with his blanket covering his shaking form. 'I can't believe I got myself into this mess! It was cute before but geez!' Bulma shook her head as she took Vegeta's blanket from him and ignored all his protests. "When I get back from work I wasn't my room back to normal." Bulma commanded and was about to walk out the door in a huff but almost tripped as Vegeta grabbed her ankles and peered at the door around her annoyed form.  
"Vegeta let go!" Bulma yelled as she tried to pry away from him. "I am not taking you with me; you know what large crowds do to you. You become a homicidal maniac and I'm sick of getting lawsuits and being sued." Bulma said as she watched her feet turn a light purple from Vegeta's vise like grip.  
Vegeta stared up at her with pleading eyes. "Ugh." Bulma held her head in her hands and watched as Vegeta carefully zipped into his room and out again and into her bathroom to get changed. "Why does he do this?" Bulma asked the wall. "Talking to intimate objects again, way to go Bulma." She said and watched as Vegeta walked towards her.  
"Fine, come on." Bulma sighed in defeat as she walked downstairs and to her car while trying to ignore Vegeta who was darting around her. She got into the drivers seat and was about to open the passengers seat when she noticed Vegeta was becoming a bit paranoid and decided putting him next to her and the controls could be fatal to not only her, but half the population on the road and switched him to the backseat.  
'I am so glad I didn't let him watch Cassie or read it for that matter. Cars with a mind of their own who kill people who drive them and are in them as their only purpose won't be good for this little monkey.' Bulma thought while trying to think of all the things that could've gone wrong but can't, thank Kami.  
Bulma smiled as she got to the familiar building where she worked with the Ceos of Capsule Cooperation technology.  
"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!" A fat balding man came out of the doors to meet Bulma while wearing a pumpkin costume.  
"Its five days away Danny." Bulma said but before she could reach out to shake his hand in welcome a flash of light rendered him unconscious. Bulma stood shocked as the force from the blast messed up her hair a bit. After the smoke cleared Bulma turned to Vegeta who was cowering in the back of her car.  
"Vegeta. . . . ." Bulma began but choked on her words, "let's just go inside." Bulma finished in one breath and without waiting started towards the door with Vegeta catching up a minute later. 


End file.
